


Not anatomically correct

by ucannibal (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Kink, Tentacle Sex, crack kind of, or onetime fic, porn withour plot, possible mpreg chap 2?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ucannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has an unusual kink and Hannibal has an unusual problem.</p><p>Based on an idea from someone, I had a laugh and had to give it a shot writing this because it beats university.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mresundance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/gifts).



It was a debauched fantasy. So wrong, but oh it made him tingle. His cock started to get hot, that throb when the blood started to rush down there and his ass felt so empty.

 

What he wanted more than anything, was a tentacle to penetrate him and milk him dry.

 

He was unsure of where the fantasy had come from, what had made him think of that. All he knew was that it excited him and it was wrong, he found that out harshly from his father years ago.

 

It had been early in the morning when he was woken, taken out on the boat into the open waters to fish for their dinner and possibly a big catch. The lines were cast and he and his father sat in silence as they waited for the fish to bite the bait, bells on the end of the rod to notify them incase they dozed off.

 

Not long after casting his line, his rod began to bend. The bell ringing gently as the fish that was on the end of the line ate its last meal. Soon enough his father gave him a gentle nudge, encouraging him to reel it in to bring it home, but what he brought up was no fish.

 

A octopus, about a foot long was on the end of the line. Curled around the hook that dug into it’s flesh. The creature withered furiously at what had happened but his father was quick to act. Hitting the creature as it slowly died on the floor of the boat.

 

“Looks like we are having calamari for dinner.” His father mused happily, smiling as he tousled his boy’s hair.

 

Will smiled back, but he was fascinated by the creature. When they returned to shore, his father gave him the task of cooking while he went out. But Will knew he was going out to drink, he just wasn’t going to in front of him but he would see it later when the man stumbled through the door. However, he said nothing. A wave as his father left and then he was so quick to take out the squid and just _feel_ it.

 

Lifting it from the esky, the slippery tentacles slipped through his hands as he kept touching, feeling the suckers against the palm of his hand. It felt odd, but there was something about it.

 

Taking a knife, he cut one of the tentacles off. Admiring it for a while before he checked the clock, his father was not due home for hours and he just wondered what the tentacle would feel like.

 

After some tricky knife work, he cut out most of the inside of the tentacle and then went to his room. Having only recently learnt about sex he had only masturbated a few times, but nothing seemed to work and he wondered if it was because he had to be with a woman.

 

In the privacy of his room, his heart raced as he took off his pants and underwear. Slowly sliding the tentacle over his cock as he felt the texture against his head, biting his lip as he let out a groan of pleasure.

 

It felt so wonderful, so cold but different. The flesh of the tentacle quickly heating to his body temperature as he began to pump his hand. He became lost in the moment, pumping hard as he moaned wantonly and came hard, vision going white as he felt his cum starting to drip out of the sleeve he had made. Standing there panting as he tried to catch his breath. It felt wonderful.

 

Then, he wondered what it would be like at the other end. Taking the tentacle as he pushed a finger into it and wiggled, it looked odd, but he reached down, letting the suckers slip past his cheeks as he pushed it into his ass and felt the first inch in him, then the sucker slip past the rim.

 

It had been at that moment his dad had come into his room and Will realized too late just how loud he had been. Watching as the man’s outburst died on his tongue and his eyes widened in horror and what he found his son doing.

 

They never spoke of it, but he remembered the punishment. The days were there were awkward silences, the fishing trips that stopped.

 

But the fantasy of feeling the tentacle never left him and he longed to feel it wiggle inside of him.

 

Since then though he had been in only one relationship and only had sex twice. The first time he had failed to even get hard at the sight of the naked girl. Both slightly drunk at a college party before they had run off upstairs to get busy. It ended before it even started, but there were a few whispers about him through the campus. They were quieted however when he met Molly.

 

It worked out well for him for the first year. Easy dates and more talking and holding hands. Her family was a firm believer in no sex before marriage and Molly took it seriously, as time wore on though her family expected grand children and started to put on some pressure about the issue.

 

Ending again in a way before it begun, he told Molly the truth in a way. He couldn’t provide the children Molly wanted. She never asked why and he felt thankful for that because he couldn’t still face it in a way himself.

 

Now though for the first time in over a decade he actually had feelings for Hannibal. The European doctor who had too much plaid in his wardrobe for his taste and a man who would detest being covered in dog hair in Will’s opinion.

 

Eyes darted up to meet the man now in his kitchen, helping him to put away the dishes because he didn’t want to go just yet. And that small smirk, the one that just lifted the corners of Hannibal’s lips and made his eyes smolder was showing through. He really did appreciate Will’s company.

 

But how was he supposed to tell him his deepest darkest secret?

 

Mentally debating on what to do, he turned accidentally bumping into the doctor while he was polishing the wine glass. Managing to not drop it, his eyes darted automatically to Hannibal’s, melting at the look he was receiving. Just mere inches apart, still he didn’t take a step back and nor did the doctor.

 

Instead, it seemed like they were being pulled closer together. Letting lips hoverer so close to the other before they met gently with a soft kiss and a sigh of pleasure.

 

“You have no idea how long I have been wanting to try that.” Hannibal spoke softly, his hand on Will’s hip.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Forgive me for overstepping my boundaries.” Hannibal spoke, already taking a step back.

 

“No, I…” The words lost as to how to explain this. Instead, just giving a shake of his head and a shrug, certainly Hannibal would peg him as unstable as Alana had.

 

“You’re my patient after all.”

 

Will frowned. “I thought you said we were just having conversations?”

 

“Yes. In my office.” Hannibal said, a twitch of his lips as he tried to create distance.

 

“And that classifies me as a patient?”

 

“No, but it would be unprofessional.”

 

“I thought you were into the unorthodox?” Will spoke, becoming agitated.

 

Hannibal stayed quite for a moment. Face stoic, yet when he spoke it sounded painful.

 

“There is something I must confess Will…. While I do see the possibility of us being in a relationship, it would be of benefit to yourself if we were not intimately acquainted.”

 

“Oh.” Sighing as he felt like he was being pawned off by the man, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down. “I… I understand I’m unstable-“

 

“It’s not because of…” Hannibal stopped, lost for a moment on how to explain the truth without lying to the man that he cared deeply about. “When I say it is myself, I truly mean it. I’m not right for you Will.”

 

“Look I get it.” Will said, hand raised shaking the doctor off already as he turned. Placing both hands on the counter as he breathed. “It’s not like you have a tentacle for a dick.” He joked, turning to look at Hannibal, shocked slightly to see his mouth agape.

 

“That…” Hannibal faulted, speechless at what Will had said.

 

Will’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “I. Am I missing something here?”

 

“It seems… No… It might.”

 

Coherent words were not spoken, Will stepping closer. Skeptical as he approached. “Hannibal?”

 

“There is an… Unusual anatomical design to my reproductive organs.”

 

Will squinted, mouth falling slightly open. “In English?”

 

It was now Hannibal’s turn to worry his lip, tongue darting out as he decided on choices. Knowing that he enjoyed Will’s friendship, that he wanted more, but it would mean revealing a secret. Then, if the man tried to leave he could always dispose of him. It would be a loss, though he could not deny his attraction to the other man.

 

It felt like minutes, unzipping his trousers as he let the tentacle show. The tentacle uncurling as it moved up and around freely, excited at having Will so close.

 

“Oh.” Will spoke, eyes not moving from where the tentacle swayed freely in the open air, trying to get closer to him. He felt the blood rush, the hardness starting as he squeezed his legs closer together.

 

“Can I touch it?” Will asked, his voice soft as his hand already reached out. Watching the suckers on the limb and the shine it had under the lights. It looked slimy and wet.

 

Hannibal gave a nod, Will didn’t wait twice. His hand moved quickly as he touched it and let out a soft gasp, a smile on his face.

 

“I-I…. I’ve always wanted to be fucked by a tentacle.” Will admitted, so close to Hannibal as he saw the lust and hunger in maroon eyes.

 

The doctor didn’t wait this time, swooping in as he kissed Will. Sucking on the empath’s lips as there bodies pressed together. Will could feel the tentacle, Hannibal’s dick trying furiously to feel the flesh on his groin. It rubbed against his erection, the suckers trying to grab ahold through material and making him pant into Hannibal’s mouth.

 

Hands fumbled, both trying to remove Will’s pants. But the profiler gasped when they slid down and the tentacle surged forward. Rubbing and sucking against his balls as it went for his hole, the tip just entering as it slowly edged its way inside.

 

Hannibal however was distracted more by Will’s mouth, the lips that closed over his and the sounds the profiler made as he started to buck his hips.

 

“Oh God yes!” Will moaned, bearing his neck as he tilted his head back in ectasy of the feeling of being penetrated. Feeling as the tentacle slipped deep inside of him and began to thrust harder.

 

“Will.” Hannibal breathed, feeling a throb through his body he had never felt before as he held the man close. So close, it was an amazing feeling being this high on the emotion as he drank it in deeply.

 

Pausing as he felt a shift, a change that made him feel hollow before Will gave a loud moan. Cumming hard over the front of Hannibal as it spread over the pair of them, clawing at the top of his suit futilely.

 

Breathing hard as Hannibal stayed there, the tentacle still in Will but limp as it gave a gentle tingle as he awkwardly stepped back and freed himself.

 

Will looked at Hannibal, cheeks flushed, a sheen of sweat on his brow as he fixed up the front of his pants.

 

“I think it would be better if I spent the night.”

 

“I agree.” Hannibal smiled slowly, fixing himself before he led the man upstairs to his room to start again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have so much time, so here is some fluff... some weird stuff, and.... yeah, well. 
> 
> Still can't believe I wrote this and I had some crazy ideas about the birth, but I think Will has had his fair share of crazy. So happy ending <3

Being with Hannibal is better than what Will had imagined. That and his tentacle that just loves to let suckers pop along his shaft, making him hard and milking him before it slips inside of him.

 

In fact, all of it is better than he imagined.

 

Becoming more confident the next time he stays at Hannibal’s, he kneels before him as he unzips the front of his pants. Feeling the doctor’s hand tangled in his curls as he watches the tentacle shyly pop out to greet him.

 

Carefully, he leans in as he gently kisses near the base and pulls back slowly to try and take the tentacle in his mouth where it wriggles.

 

There is a moment where he tries to suck on it experimentally, but the tentacle has a mind of it’s own as it moves around in his mouth over his tongue and teeth and down the back of his throat. Once he starts to gag and cough on it though he is quickly pulled up by Hannibal as he tries to catch his breathe.

 

“Perhaps that is something we can try again later?” Hannibal says gently as he lies Will down on the couch in his office, kneeling next to him.

 

“Yeah.” Will admits, regret already coming forth. “Not as… Fulfilling as I would have hoped.”

 

Hannibal gave him a smirk, hands coming to Will’s jeans then as the profiler gave him a comical amused look before he watched soft lips wrap around his own half hard cock and suck it deep.

 

~*~

 

It is a few weeks later when what started as an affair turns to something more serious.

 

Hannibal has stopped seeing him as a psychiatrist in any capacity, referring him to his colleague Dr Du Maurier which Will barely sees as he finds his stability becoming easier when he spends time with his lover.

 

Eventually both make it official when they send a letter to the FBI stating that they are engaged romantically as Hannibal said.

 

“It is in the best interests of the bureau to know of my _romantic_ interactions…. With Will Graham.”

 

The paper is slammed on the desk as Hannibal smiles almost like a love struck teen at Jack. Will however just keeps his eyes between the doctor and the floor, not wanting to read the man in front of him, but he can tell by the creak in the office chair he is being regarded.

 

“We felt given the nature of our relationship, that the FBI should be informed so they are aware incase any lawyer decides to try and use this in a case.” Hannibal says simply, hands clasped together in front of him as he looks to Will and gives him a genuine smile.

 

“And this is serious?” Jack says, his hand waving between the two of them sitting in front of him, slight shock in his voice.

 

Hannibal simply reaches across and takes Will’s hand, a sure sign that this is ‘serious’.

 

“I have every intention of marrying Will Graham.”

 

There is a moment where he wants to laugh, the glower he receives from Jack at Hannibal’s show of affection. Instead, he places a hand over Hannibal’s.

 

“Would you prefer me to be known as Graham-Lecter?” Will asks Hannibal, a tilt of his head as he sass’s Jack with their relationship.

 

The sound of knuckles cracking signifies his win, Hannibal excusing them as they leave the office together and Jack to fume at their newly open relationship.

 

~*~

 

“Will?”

 

Hannibal’s voice is soft, making him stop from dumping his stuff at the door and walk into the living room. Finding Hannibal sitting down on the arm chair. His features are schooled, but there seems to be a reluctance in them. Almost unsure about how to proceed as Will comes to sit by him.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Technically nothing that I am aware of from the results.” Hannibal replies, watching Will’s face frown and curiosity spark at what results that the man referred to.

 

“Remember the tests I did a few weeks ago?” Hannibal speaks, knowing Will would remember the blood being taken from his check up that he had insisted on after he noticed Will’s scent changing. Subtle hints that no other picked up upon, though it had been hard to miss for him.

 

Still, Will gives him a nod, wanting him to continue as Hannibal steeples his hands.

 

“You’re pregnant.”

 

Will’s face scrunches for a few moments before it breaks and he starts to give a hearty chuckle. “I’ve never heard that before.” He says as he looks back to Hannibal expecting the laugh returned, but he is met with a stoic face.

 

“I’ve run over how this could have happened. Considering I thought of us as both men.” Hannibal says as Will stares at him, listening intently. “It seems that I was wrong, perhaps…”

 

Licking his lips before he continues, a strain as he tries to get the words out. “I may be…. There is a possibility when he where engaged in coital activities that I may have implanted and egg in you which I fertilized with your sperm that is now attached to your blood vessels to feed and receive nutrients as it continues to grow. It would explain why you are using a different hole on your belt and why your clothing is starting to not fit as well.”

 

Will sits in silence, shocked at what he had just heard.

 

“How, how did?” He stammers slightly, unsure of how to proceed with his line of questions.

 

“It is a similar process that is seen in seahorses.” Hannibal replies with. “The male carries the embryo’s for the duration of the pregnancy. It seems that you are carrying our child.”

 

“I’m not pregnant.” Will says, standing now as his body trembles slightly. Disgust and horror on his features as he tries to comprehend the situation. But he can’t, violently starting to shake as Hannibal comes up to hold him.

 

“Get away!”

 

Removing himself from the man’s hold, he looks at him, angered by what is happening.

 

“You knew! You knew this would happen when we, when you!” He can’t say it, his shouts die as he tries to get his anger up to vocalize his thoughts, but he feels numb now.

 

Hannibal lets him stand, waiting until he see’s the color leaving the empath’s face before he comes and gently lowers him back to the couch.

 

“I’ll get you some tea.”

 

Will sits as he watches Hannibal leave him, the sound of the kettle boiling and water pouring afterwards as the clang of the spoon hits the porcelain cup. Hands going to his belly as he feels the slight swell he had assumed as being just weight gain from Hannibal’s cooking. The meals that had been prepared for him three times a day, even when he was back at Wolf Trap. There was always a Tupperware container in the fridge for him to snack on when he felt like it.

 

A cup is pressed into his hand as the heat from the mug warm then and gently rises from the mug. It hits him then that is a shock and surprise for them both. Setting the mug down, he reaches out to hold Hannibal’s hand instead as he sits in silence, the comfort of at least having each other is more than what words could provide.

 

~*~

 

The first few hours Will says nothing, maybe it is still shock as he stares out and just thinks about the life that grows within him.

 

But now all he can think about when he does think of a kid, he just see’s a smaller version of himself with Hannibal’s manners. What they would be like as parents and how nice it would be to have a family.

 

It helps him to make his decision. Even though nothing was spoken about what was going to happen, he knows there was a choice to be made.

 

“I want…”

 

Hannibal who was still sitting beside him moves to look into the blue eyes that are still distant, lost in a thought that he wishes he could glimpse.

 

“I want to have this baby Hannibal.” Will finally looks at him, feeling the water build in his eyes as the emotions flood him. But instead of feeling like it was someone else’s, these are his own. He knows that and in a way it was always going to be his choice.

 

~*~

 

There are nights where Will just craves to be fucked by Hannibal, to feel him and every sucker on his tentacle enter him. But the day that the tentacle finally has enough and loses interest in penetrating Will he knows that in a way it is because of the pregnancy.

 

“I’m sorry Will, I just can’t explain it.” Hannibal speaks, looking down at the limp tentacle.

 

“I’d say take a Viagra…” Will starts, a smirk on his lips that dies a little when Hannibal gives him a scolding look. He sighs instead.

 

“Maybe.” Will speaks, features lighting up again as he fleshes Hannibal a smile of an entirely different nature as he lowers himself to the doctor’s crotch.

 

The tentacle only moves weakly and Will feels a thrill of excitement as he takes it in his mouth and sucks on it easier than the first time. Tongue playing over the suckers and the tip as Hannibal moans his name a few times before he orgasms.

 

~*~

 

Six months later he is sitting in a guest room, nervous as his hands rest over the swell of his abdomen. Will is still nervous about Hannibal performing the procedure by himself, no one to assist but this is not exactly a problem he can go to a hospital for.

 

They have already spun a web of lies. That they had a surrogate, Will being the sperm donor and Hannibal. Because what he had thought was going to be one baby turned out to be triplets.

 

The other wonderful complication he had was just how quick the pregnancy had been. Today they were ready to come out into the world. Will had been adamant in not seeing them before today because he was afraid, would they have arms and legs? Or would they all have tentacles!

 

But Hannibal assured him they all looked perfectly normal…. From what he could see, so, they had to meet them beforehand.

 

The next issue Will had had was how they were exactly going to enter the world. For some reason he had pictured a water birth. Or even an egg that left him that then hatched. But Hannibal decided this was best. It certainly made things easier.

 

For the last three months he had hidden in Hannibal’s home. Never daring to leave or even stay close to the windows incase someone caught a glimpse of him. The psychiatrist had been responsible for looking after his dogs, leaving them at Wolf Trap and seeing them on certain days to provide photos for Will. Always coming back covered in dog hair that made Will smile. During most other days the next door neighbor had been taking care of them.

 

“This will be quick.”

 

Head snapped to look at Hannibal taking his hand, gently stroking the back of it as he held the cannula in his fingers getting ready to insert it. Will gave a nod and he felt a sting, but Hannibal was quick and succeeded the first time. He relaxed as the drugs started to enter his system, remembering to breathe.

 

Hannibal however was excited to finally meet their offspring, his face stoic and attention paid to all details considering there had to be great care taken with Will.

 

His eyes met the profiler’s, watching the lids fall gently but not entirely shut. The drug taking effect, a twilight surgery as they called it. Will would likely remember nothing when he woke later.

 

Hands worked quickly at sanitizing the area and the initial cut. There he looks down at the heavily swollen belly of his lover’s and the three children that slumbered within, getting them out was easy after that.

 

Each a healthy weight, each one perfectly normal from what he could tell. The only unusual element was the tentacle umbilical cords which he set aside to study. Two boys and a girl cried for their fathers attention soon after being born and Will drowsily cuddled them all and greeted each with a slur to his speech but love and devotion in his eyes.

 

~*~

 

Will wakes, turning his head to the side as he watches Hannibal with the three babies on the bed. Eyes immediately checking them over before they lift to meet maroon.

 

“They’re all perfectly healthy and normal.” Hannibal speaks, a smile at the end.

 

Muscles relax as he feels the stress from the moment he found out leave his body. The hardest part was over and done with, gently sitting up he reached across as he picked up each newborn until two were in his arms and Hannibal coming to sit by him with the third so he could see the baby’s face. Two with maroon eyes that were the boys he was informed, and the blue eyes just like Will’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I did some research into the giant squid and there is a theory on their reproduction where they inject there penis into the female. Anyway, I was thinking it might be funny to write that up as a twisted idea with Will getting pregnant in the second chapter. Trying to figure out what happened. But I don't know if I will write it.


End file.
